Dryads
Dryads are thought to be descended from elves, and may be the precursor to their sister species the nymphs. As such, their physiology resembles elvish physiology much more closely than that of the nymphs. Unlike their water-cousins, they have not lost the pointed ear shape. Many find it easier to interact with dryads than with nymphs for the simple comfort of a familiar shape. Dryads are not entirely like elves, however, and differ in many respects. Like the nymphs, their intense connection with natural magic has influenced their growth and development. Dryads have adapted in such a way that they have become plantlike. Typically, dryad skin is the color of the tree from which the dryad claims heritage, and their skin is known to grow bark in some places as a result of excess natural magic. Those with more bark are generally considered stronger magically. As bark grows with age, the strongest and wisest are often the oldest. Dryads can sometimes grow small branches from their heads, shoulders, hips, and other areas, usually no more than knots of wood only a few inches in length. As the Sun god is often depicted with branches holding the face of the celestial orb, these branches are considered signs of the god's favor. Rather than hair, dryads grow tendrils not unlike those of vines. These can remain green and springy, sometimes curling up or hanging straight. More often, however, these tendrils develop bark. The flakes of bark can lock together naturally, producing a loc like style. With some care, dryads can form truly incredible art pieces out of their own hair, especially when green sprouts or flowers emerge. Though the hair is technically alive, there aren't pain receptors in these like there would be in the skin. Hair can be cut and styled freely. Dryad cells have photoreceptors, some of which carry chlorophyll. These cells absorb sunlight and convert it into magical energy. Some patches of dryad skin can appear green for this reason. Society While nymphs have come to see themselves (and be seen as) the spiritual leaders and otherworldly experts of Copun, the dryads have taken on the role of protectors for their darling country. Dryads will travel to Mount Paliot in hopes of catching either one of the small dragons which roost there (known as cliff racers) or a griffon. They form andzkin bonds with these beings and are entrusted with Copon's safety. Dryads are a far more organized society than the nymphs, as well, with the foundation of their community rooted firmly in Clan pride and religion. Dryads claim descent from certain genii of trees and dedicate themselves to the care and tending of those trees who are their ancestors. Dryads are not a highly stratified society, but there are many social distinctions. Dryads can usually tell each others' family and Clan heritage by bark color and tree type. Some families and Clans hold more prestige than others in the community as their family trees can be traced back farther than that of their fellows. Certain tree types are prized for their abilities–fruit bearing trees, for instance, have a special place in harvest rituals and child-rearing. The system of distinction and social interaction is incredibly complicated; very few dryads ever learn all the 'rules', though most know far more than any outsider could even imagine. A constant across all families is the reverence of elders and ancestors. The older a person is, the wiser they are seen to be. Those who make the change from humanoid to tree form are especially revered. Families have groves dedicated to their ancestors. When one feels their time is near, they plant their roots in the spot they choose and their family dotes on them until the change is complete. Most dryads in Copun are deciduous trees. There are families of evergreens and ferns, as well. Small cacti families are known to exist in Oudnavi, where they evolved to suit the climate after migrating there. Reproduction and Sexuality Dryad reproduction is fairly plantlike as well and is the feature that truly sets them apart from other species. They are essentially a hermaphroditic race with each individual able to produce both egg and sperm. Dryads can and do reproduce through self-fertilization or by fertilizing the eggs of others. Fertilization is all external; dryads have no need for intercourse. Fertilization in dryads is similar to pollination in plants. The sperm is encased in a pollen grain to protect it and it is severely dehydrated to reduce its weight and ensure that the egg is not fertilized prematurely. The grain must be hydrated before fertilization will take place. An 'egg' is produced, a fruit-like fleshy orb that holds one to three egg cells and a wealth of nutrients to feed their growth. Once the prospective parents are certain they are ready to devote time to caring for their children, one will fertilize the egg by releasing 'pollen'. After the egg is coated in pollen, the parents gently dampen the egg. This tells the casing that it is ready to build a tubule made of filaments into the heart of the egg until it reaches an egg cell. Within the fruit, the first zygote to form is usually the only one to mature fully. However, there have been cases of twins or triplets born from one egg. Parent or parents will watch over their egg religiously. One person is usually with the egg at all times. If they cannot be, a close family member is brought in to keep watch. Though the skin of the egg is durable, the egg still offers a tasty and nutritious meal for any predator willing to brave a dryad's wrath. As the zygote diversifies and develops into a baby a dryad, the skin of the fruit weakens and stretches at the equator. When the child begins to kick and struggle to reach the sunlight, the egg typically breaks into two halves. Dryad children are generally developed enough to eat mushy foods like pulped plant or fruit. They are also usually fed sweet tree sap. Dryads, like nymphs, have no mammary glands, but have wider hips to accommodate producing an egg. Dryad gender is a fuzzy concept and may be said to be similar to bigender or genderfluid. Some individuals will identify with other genders, however. Hybridization with nymphs is very easy, as both species use the same mechanisms and are close on the evolutionary tree. The logistics can be tricky, but it is doable and occasionally interested individuals will try their luck. Nymph-dryad hybrids are as variable and unique as the stars are plentiful and they are prized for their beauty and unique characteristics. The physical features of the hybrid and their choice determine whether it lives with the nymphs or the dryads. These hybrids are fertile and capable of reproducing within the community or with other hybrids if they wish. Dryads can hybridize with other species for similarly unique configurations, but these hybrids are infertile and the mechanics of such hybridization are often frustrating and difficult. There's usually a driving interest in creating a hybrid like this, usually love. RELIGION Dryads participate in ancestor worship, tending to the trees left behind by their families in elaborate ceremonies and acts of devotion. Dryads have a complex religion based on the premise of the Alksheist origin story–the creation of the world and those who live in it. Dryads believe the Sun and the Earth joined together in union at the beginning of time, producing an egg which soon birthed all of creation. The egg, being perfect and holy, does not break like those of the mortal dryads and instead perpetually gives life. Dryads believe that they were the first creations and are reflections of the gods who are, naturally, dryads as well. Though devoted to the Sun and Earth (the most ancient of ancestors and most revered), some dryads will also worship nature spirits like their nymph counterparts. Magic Dryads are gifted with elemental magic, usually in the form of earth or water. Air and fire are known to appear, but they are far less common. These appear with the highest frequency in hybrids. Dryads are capable of taking in energy from the sun and converting it into magical energy through a process similar to photosynthesis. Like their nymph counterparts, they end up taking in far more natural magic than they put out. As they grow, the bark on their bodies thickens, hardens, and spreads. The more tree-like a dryad is, the closer to the end of their lifespan they are. "Dying" dryads will seek out their family grove and partially bury themselves in the dirt. Though they can survive off the magical energy they convert from the sunlight due to their increasing inactivity, dryad families will often bring water, food, and gifts to their transforming relatives. Dryads are a telepathic species, but their telepathy is very different from what is usually considered so. They experience a connection to plant life, especially that rich in natural magic. The language of this telepathic connection is difficult to understand for non-dryads, who find it hard to explain in Formal Copish, which lacks much of the turns of phrase and cultural nuance of their own dialect. All dryads are capable of feeling out nature's desires and wishes. Dryads often commune with their ancestors in their family groves, sometimes spending days attempting to divine the will of their elders. High level community leaders will sometimes commune with ancient trees, who speak in tongues so ancient very few understand their messages. Still, the dryads hold them dear. Category:Lore Category:Humanoids